


Day 11

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children playing, Day 11, Fun, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Snowball Fight, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 13





	Day 11

**Day 11 | Snowball fight**

It was a hard fight. Warlock knelt next to Adam, hiding behind a bush, seeking shelter from the ambush of Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale. The Them liked Warlock, which was a great relief for the dark-haired boy.  
They’d talked over breakfast, about nearly everything and for the first time, Warlock felt something relatable to home, and friendship.  
Of course, he had friends in London, but he’d never been close to them. Not as much as he was five minutes after meeting Adam and his friends.

“We have to watch out for Pepper,” Adam whispered next to Warlock’s ear. “She’s a brutal fighter.”

They had been forming snowballs over the last five minutes, snow still falling heavily. Adam had explained that they should wait for the others to attack and Warlock believed him because Adam knew them better.  
When Warlock heard some noise, he raised his head just in time to see a snowball coming their way, and he just had enough time to push Adam out of the way. One white ball hit Warlock at his shoulder and some of the snow fell under the neck of his jacket. When Adam saw that he was hit, a certain fire lit his eyes.

“Are you ready?” he asked Warlock, who nodded.

They lifted some of their snowballs and started their counter-attack.


End file.
